


Sleep Well Tonight

by Iz_SimonCat



Category: Michael Jackson (Musician), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8670898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iz_SimonCat/pseuds/Iz_SimonCat





	

凌晨三点四十五分。

Michael Jackson躺在床上，辗转难眠。

这是第几天了？三天？四天？还是更久？他已经很久没有睡着觉了。他的头疼得简直要裂开，脑子里似乎有一根血管在突突地跳，嘣、嘣、嘣。

Michael知道床头柜里就是十几瓶安眠药。他不能碰那些药。他会上瘾。他已经上瘾了。他记得上个星期他打开药瓶的时候手在不停地发抖。药瓶掉到了地上，瓶盖被摔了出去，白色的药片洒了一地。

Michael知道自己应该把药片放回瓶子里去，但他满脑子只想着把那些药片全部塞进嘴里。

不能碰那些药。Michael想。他想象着一个电极，粘在柜子的把手上。如果他碰到柜子他就会被电死。

不能碰那些药。

凌晨三点四十七分。

两分钟居然可以这么漫长。

“不能碰那些药。”Michael记得Brian说。他原本柔软的声音因为激动而变得嘶哑，几乎是在咆哮。那是他第一次用这种语气说话。“不要碰那些药！我很快就回去！”

不能碰那些药。

不、能、碰、那、些、药。

但是脑海里的电极变成了他的手。他的手拉开了柜子， 拧开药瓶，把整瓶的药片倒进了嘴里。那是在自杀。他宁愿就这样死去，也不想在失眠中饱受煎熬。

Brian应该早就注意到了他的焦虑。他会在半夜忽然惊醒，辗转反侧。然后他会在梦中尖叫，在惊醒的时候尖叫，浑身冷汗。他开始整夜整夜地睡不着，药物依赖也就变成了理所当然的下一步。

Brian也试过偷偷把安眠药换成安慰剂，但是那不起作用。Michael觉得很愧疚，但他不能控制。

凌晨三点五十二分。

夜晚似乎永远都不会结束那样。 床头的手表发出滴滴答答地声音，提醒Michael距离天亮还有很久，也许他真的不会看见天亮或者也不想看见天亮。因为天亮意味着他要起来，要吃东西，要以浓厚的妆来掩盖他的疲惫，要应对很多很多的人，要强颜欢笑，要装作他很好很正常。

我他妈的一点都不好！

Michael想尖叫。然后他发现自己泪流满面。他躺在柔软舒适的大床上神经质地又哭又笑，觉得自己几乎要崩溃。空虚的胃尖叫着，胃酸烧灼胃壁，烧灼着心口，让他觉得想呕吐。

他跌跌撞撞地起身，跑进厕所里，吐出一口胃酸。他很久没有吃东西了。他应该吃点什么，也许是缓解胃酸过多的药。

不行，不能吃药。

不能碰那些药。不要碰那些药。不要碰任何药。

Michael从厕所里走出来，打开了冰箱。他拿出了一盒牛奶，喝掉。冷冰冰的液体冻得他的胃几乎要痉挛，但里面有点东西总比只有胃酸要好。他的手在冰箱里摸索着，然后摸到了一袋曲奇饼干。

那是Brian做的曲奇饼干。

这是上个月的曲奇饼。他记得他看到Brian在和面粉的时候吃了一惊。那个男人居然会做烘焙。他记得Brian把和好的底液倒进模具里，还在上面洒了一把巧克力碎。他记得那天Brian还做了蛋糕，但他们当天就把蛋糕吃掉了，没吃完的曲奇饼就放进了冰箱。

Michael咬了一口又冷又硬的曲奇饼。巧克力的香味慢慢地在嘴里散开，略微安抚了一下饥饿的肠胃。就像那天Brian的吻一样，带着醇厚的巧克力和牛奶的香味。

Brian到底什么时候回来？他说他会很快回来的。他的巡演昨天就结束了，为什么他还没有回到？

他就不能坐飞机回来吗？Michael焦虑地想着。他的巡演都是在一些小场地，没有很多工作人员，没有多少设备，所以也没有用私人飞机的必要。而且他也没有问自己要过一分钱——他甚至拒绝了搭自己的私人飞机回来的建议。

如果他也在觊觎自己的钱财就好了，至少他会马上赶回来讨好自己。Michael想。可是他最不缺的就是讨好和奉承。如果Brian也是这种小人，自己也是不会喜欢他的。

可是如果他真的是在贪图我的钱呢？如果他另有企图呢？他这么晚还没回来，难道是和别人有约了？

一滴冷汗从Michael的背上划下。

不，不可能。如果他连Brian都要怀疑，那他真的没有什么人可以相信了。

可是他为什么还不回来？

他会不会真的约了记者？难道已经有小报从他那里得到了什么消息吗？他会说什么？药物上瘾？同性恋？还是有照片或视频？

Michael心下一惊，开始检查房子里的所有角落。浴室，书房，橱柜，任何可以塞得下相机的地方。那无异于是把整个屋子都弄得一团糟。当然他什么都没有发现。这个事实本应该让他放心一些，但Michael反而更加惊慌起来。

他把相机或者照片藏的真隐秘。Michael咬牙笑了起来。他翻了那么多角落都没能找到，看来他也是谨慎得很。

除非他藏在了别的地方。Michael的目光落到了Brian的吉他上。那是一把普通的木吉他。Brian很少用木吉他。也许他把照片藏到了吉他里面。

这个疯狂的想法在Michael的脑海里一闪而过。没有任何思索的时间，他已经抓起了琴颈，将吉他恶狠狠地砸在了地上。

木屑飞溅。

Michael扔掉手中的琴颈，在那堆木屑里扒拉着，不顾木屑扎进指尖的疼痛。当然他还是什么都没有找到。他不死心地找回了琴颈，一点点地砸碎，拆开。

一无所获。

也许他真的没有安装摄像机。也许并没有什么照片。

天啊。Michael忽然惊醒。他毁了Brian的吉他。他环顾四周，发现房子里已经是一片狼藉。

强上的时钟已经被摔烂了。他扭头看了一眼手机。凌晨五点十七分。

这个晚上已经快要过去了。Michael可以看见天边的熹微。他应该怎么解释这一片混乱？Brian回来的时候会怎么想？

如果这一切都是梦就好了。

是啊，这一切都是因为他睡不着。也许这些都是睡眠不足而出现的幻觉。如果他睡得着就好了。正好，床头柜里有安眠药。

不要碰那些药。Michael想。但是那个声音渐渐地变小了，变得没有说服力。

Michael走到了床头柜那里。他打开了柜子。一整柜的安眠药就放在那里。

Michael看见自己的手拿起了一瓶安眠药。

他的手在颤抖。

不要碰……

瓶盖被拧开。

瓶子摔落。

又一次四溅的药片。Michael痛苦又兴奋地颤抖起来。他蹲下身，捡起了一片药。那不够。然后他发现自己的手在抓起更多的药。

正在Michael准备把手里的药吞进去的时候，他听到了钥匙在锁里转动的声音。

不！不要是现在！Michael想。他很想马上把手里的药全部吞掉，但是他的手忽然冻住了，因为Brian的声音响了起来。

“不要碰那些药！”

Michael恍惚了一下。那其实不是真正的声音，只是他脑海里的警告又开始起了作用。但是他真的听到了开门的声音，然后是Brian的声音。真正的Brian的声音。

“对不起我回晚了！我订了最快的机票回来，但是航班延误了，你知道芝加哥的机场——”

Brian的声音停住了。然后Brian开始焦急地叫着Michael的全名。通常他都是叫自己Mike，亲爱的，或是他胡乱给自己起的昵称。如果他叫的是全名，他肯定是生气了。

“Michael Joseph Jackson！！！”

Brian的声音变得嘶哑起来。下一秒，他推开了卧室的门。Michael抬头，看到了满头大汗的Brian。他还维持着蹲在地上，手里抓着一大堆药片的姿势。Brian的神情立刻变得痛苦又愤怒。

“我说过了，不要碰那些药。”Brian说。

“我知道。”Michael说。他的声音就像是被掐住喉咙的鸭子。

Brian没有回话。他只是从口袋里掏出了手机。Michael的心立刻就揪紧了。但是Brian没有拍照，他只是拨通了一个电话。

“你好，”Brian说，声音冷静得出奇，“是Michael的助理吗？”

Michael眯起了眼睛。

Brian像是没看到Michael的怒容一样，虽然他的眼睛死死地盯着Michael。“对。你可以把接下来一整周的通告全部都推掉吗？Michael好像有些发烧了。”

“你在做什么？”Michael问。

“不不不，”Brian依旧没有回答，“他没事。我从巡演赶回来照顾他了。你也不用过来了，他很快就会没事的。这么早打电话给你真是不好意思。嗯，谢谢。”

Brian挂断了电话。

“我说，”Michael说，“你在做什么？”

“真有趣，”Brian说，“我正想问你同样的问题。”

Michael又惊又怒，没有说话。

“你到底在做什么？”Brian说。

“你为什么那么晚回来？”Michael反问。

Brian没有说话。Michael知道如果他回来得再晚一些，他面对的就会是截然不同的场面。

“你为什么那么晚才回来！”Michael简直是在尖叫。他的手忽然就不抖了。他甚至有力气站了起来，走到了Brian的身前。

他朝Brian的脸上揍了一拳。

睡眠不足加上饥饿，他真的没有多少力气。但是他手上戴着的戒指刮破了Brian的嘴角。血立刻就流了下来。

“你知道你打的有多轻吗？”Brian说，“简直就像一根羽毛。”

Michael简直要气炸了。他当然打不过Brian。Brian学过空手道。但是他就是痛恨他的这种态度。于是他又挥了一拳，砸在同一个地方，Brian的鼻孔也开始流血。

“这一次稍微好一点，”Brian说，更多的血丝从他的嘴角流下，“我好像咬破了舌头。”他用手背抹了抹嘴角和鼻子，“但是你还是不知道你在做什么。”

Michael的手忽然又开始发抖。

“我不是叫你不要碰那些药了吗。”Brian说。他的声音终于开始有一丝情绪的起伏，但这只让Michael更痛苦。他不想听任何说教，尤其是Brian。

所以他凑上前，吻住了Brian。

Brian退后。“你最好不要这么做。”

于是Michael又揍了Brian的脸一拳。他的戒指又一次刮破了Brian的嘴唇。

Brian的眼角抽了一下。他一手掐着Michael的脖子，把他摁到了墙壁上，吻了上来。

他的动作很粗暴，全无平常的温柔和缱绻。舌尖蛮横地撬开牙关，顶入口腔里横冲直撞。他的嘴唇和舌头都受了伤，所以这个吻也带上了浓重的血腥味。

口腔里弥漫着铁锈的味道。Michael更用力地回吻Brian，吸吮他的舌和嘴角，毫无章法地舔过他的牙龈和下巴。Michael不知道自己吞下的有多少是唾液有多少是血。这只让Michael觉得他们像两只发情的狮子，在交配的时候都还要用獠牙撕咬对方。

Brian开始撕Michael身上的衣服。他甚至都不愿意停下个一两秒把衣服脱掉。不断响起的裂帛声让Michael无端地觉得更加气恼，于是他用力在Brian的脖子上咬了一口。Brian嘶声抽了一口气，伸手捏开了Michael的牙关，顺势把Michael推倒在床上。

柔软的大床让Michael觉得自己几乎要陷进去。在这一瞬间的眩晕中，Brian一把扯掉了Michael的睡裤和内裤。没有了内裤的束缚，Michael觉得自己的阴茎简直就是瞬间弹出来的。

Brian脱掉了身上丑的要命的T恤，压了上来。又是一轮混合着撕咬和舔舐的亲吻。Brian的手又覆上了Michael的脖子，一点点地收紧，Michael几乎在这个吻里窒息。当Brian终于松开手的时候，Michael用力地喘着气，眼角甚至飚出了泪花。Brian没有理会，捏住Michael的下巴把他的头扳倒一侧，湿漉漉的舌尖舔过耳廓。Michael立刻感觉自己变得更硬。

耳边响起的水声让Michael更加难捱情欲的煎熬。他用力推开Brian，“别磨蹭了——上我，快点。”但是Brain没有脱掉裤子，湿润的嘴唇往下划去。

Brian一口含住了Michael的分身。温暖潮湿的口腔包裹着硬挺的阴茎，舌尖挑过柱体的顶端，在马眼处舔舐，打转，然后用略微粗糙的舌面划过。Michael揪紧了Brian的头发，竭力压抑嘴边的呻吟。Brian抬眼，不满地瞪了Michael一记，吐出了嘴里的柱体，转而含住了底下的阴囊。

Michael用力地弓起腰。柔软的舌尖拨弄着阴囊，让他终于呻吟出声。颤抖的双腿抬起，膝盖压在胸口上，让Brian能更加往下，把隐秘的后穴也舔得湿润。当Michael再也没有压抑声音，越发高亢的喘息声在卧室里回荡时，Brian才起身，再次开始吮吸硬的发痛的阴茎。口腔的湿热感让Michael几乎忍不住射出来。他想把Brian的头推开，换来的是更快更用力的吞吐。

Brain再一次吞下昂扬的的柱体。一次绵长而彻底的深喉。口腔深处的热度，咽喉在龟头上仔细地厮磨，让不断堆迭的快感终于突破了界限，让Michael在高潮带来的一片白光中颤抖。当他从高潮中落下后，才意识到他射在了Brian的嘴里。

Brian呛咳着。在深喉的时候射出来，这让Michael觉得有些愧疚。

“你还好吗？”Michael问。

呛咳声慢慢停下了，Brian伸手在床头的另一个柜子里摸索着。Michael知道他在找什么，那是他们放安全套和润滑液的柜子。柜子早已被Michael弄得一片狼藉，让Brian花了不少时间还没能找到。

“喂，”Michael心急地开口，“别管那些东西了。”

Brian没有停，手上仍在翻着柜子，只是转头又瞪了Michael一眼。

“我叫你别找了！”Michael不耐烦起来，“你想要的话就直接——”

Brain的嘴堵住了Michael的。他的嘴里还是一股精液的味道，又咸又腥的气味让Michael也咳起来。“闭嘴。”Brian说，继续在柜子里翻找着。

Michael在咳嗽中只能让他继续。Brian终于翻出了安全套和润滑剂。他急切地撕开安全套的包装，戴上；润滑剂的盖子被一把扯开，大量的液体被挤到Brian的手心，然后被抹在Brian的阴茎和Michael的屁股上。

冰冰凉凉的液体让Michael倒吸一口气。Brian把润滑剂的瓶子随手扔掉，挺腰刺入了Michael的身体里。即使事先涂了润滑剂，他粗暴的动作也让Michael痛叫出声。

“……刚才你口的时候就应该抓住你的头往深里摁才对。”Michael喘着气。

“是吗？”Brian略带讽刺地说，“现在，闭嘴。”

他开始律动起来。急躁而无序的动作只带来更多的疼痛。Michael怒叫一声，挥拳，神准地打黑了Brian的眼圈。Brian的头被打得往旁边偏了一下。那只被打中的眼睛里飚出了眼泪，让他更加恼火。他伸手扣住Michael的双腕摁在床上，调整了一下角度，更加用力地冲撞起来。

他生气的时候好像变得更大更硬了。Michael咬牙。换了角度之后，柱体的顶端触碰到了一个敏感的点。Michael忽然浑身都酥软下来。

“放开我。”Michael瞪着Brian，命令道。Brian没有听，只是加快了抽插的速度，挤出Michael嘴里隐忍着的呻吟。

“我叫你放、放开我！”Michael叫道。Brian仍然没有依从，用力地弓起背，低头亲吻Michael的乳头。噬咬过后的舔舐带来灼热的触感，让Michael的大脑空白了几秒。

“好啦！”Michael的声音里带上了一丝颤抖，“我……唔——我不打你就是啦！”

Brian的嘴角抿了几下，终于忍不住笑了出来，放开了Michael的手。“你笑起来的样子蠢死了。”Michael抱怨道。“我倒是觉得我长得挺好看的。”Brian说，他的心情忽然就好到可以在床上开玩笑了，“只是你专门挑脸打——”“闭嘴。”Michael又羞又恼，揪住Brian的头发把他拉下来。没有带着怒火的吻融化了脊椎，Michael原本就柔韧的腰扭得更加妩媚。

“你不生气的时候比较性感。”Brian说。

“你专心一些行不行！”

“你是嫌我不够卖力吗？”Brian问，“你是想换个姿势？想要我快一点？还是想要dirty talk？”

“……快点，再用力点。”Michael说。Brian很配合地照做了，Michael感觉自己阴茎的顶端因为过于强烈的刺激而渗出了几滴液体。Brian把肩膀顶到了他的嘴里，他用力地咬了下去。第二波高潮比第一次要更猛烈也更持久。

他刚才一定晕过去了两分钟。Michael睁开眼睛。他的身体酸痛得就像被恶狠狠地碾压过一样，而那个罪魁祸首坐在他旁边，正在拿着镊子一点点把他指尖里的木刺拔出来。

“你怎么没消毒？”

Brian从身边拿起一瓶医用酒精晃了晃。“等我清理完再消毒。”

Michael哼了一声。虽然他的怒气消退了不少，但是还没到能原谅那个愣头青的地步。“你应该先消毒。”他刻薄地挑刺。

Brian“哦”了一声，拧开了酒精的瓶盖，豪迈地朝Michael的手上倒了下去。

Michael的眼泪顿时飚了出来。“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊你在干嘛！！！！！！”

“不要闹别扭。”Brian说。他似乎连解释都懒得说，只是埋首继续把Michael手心里的木刺挑出来。

“很痛啊你知不知道！”Michael虚弱地抗议。

“我也很痛啊。”Brian说，指了指自己带着干涸血渍的嘴角和鼻子。他的眼圈开始肿起来，让他看起来滑稽得要命。“还有你刚才在我肩膀上咬的那口可不是一般的用力。”

Michael瞄了一眼Brian的肩头，上面是一个青的发紫的牙印。Michael终于觉得有点愧疚。“……对不起。”

“你还砸烂了我的吉他。”Brian说。

沉默。

“你还差点吃了过量的安眠药。”Brian说，“我应该把他们都扔掉才对。”

沉默。

“你还没吃完我的曲奇饼干。”

“……嗯？？”

“太浪费了真的，”Brian抱怨道，“我最讨厌冷掉的曲奇饼干了，你应该早点吃完才对。”

怒火和尴尬一点点褪去，Michael觉得有点委屈。“你为什么不早点回来？”

“我已经把后面的巡演推掉了，我还买了最快的机票，连设备都没带就赶回来了。”Brian说，一边细心地帮Michael的手上打上绷带。“我不知道你的情况会变得这么严重。”

Michael知道他已经尽力了。

“下回再生气也不能打人或咬人。”

愧疚和疲惫涌了上来。Michael只能点头。

“一会儿我就把那些安眠药都丢掉，你不要再碰这些会成瘾的东西了。”

点头。

“还有，”Brian说，“我是不会不用安全套和润滑剂就操你的，你要是再做这种事情我就——”

“只要你下回继续用这种不耐烦的口吻dirty talk，超级性感的。”Michael打断了Brian。困意一点点爬了上来，他的眼皮开始往下坠。

Brian笑了起来，“你居然还能调情，看来你的状态还不错嘛。”

“……下回的曲奇饼干要加蓝莓干。”Michael嘟囔了一声。他睡着了。


End file.
